La cita
by XimeB
Summary: Continuación de la historia de los sensei donde quedó en "Emociones en el verano de Konoha", y por fin el esperado lemon, yaoi o sea romance entre dos hombres y no recomendado para menores de 17. no digan que no lo advertí.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Aquí de nuevo, esta vez por fín me decidí a subir la continuación de la "Emociones en el verano de Konoha", en esa historia amplié un poquito los últimos dos capítulos para hacer una especie de introducción para esta, por aquello de que la quieran releer, y si quieren ver una versión un poco mejor escrita la subi en amoryaoi en el que me daba menos miedo la censura.

Y hablando de eso esta historia es yaoi, o sea amor entre dos hombres, va a ser lemon, ya ustedes saben que significa eso.

Naruto no me pertenece ni lo inventé yo y no me acuerdo que otra cosa tengo que poner, si se me olvidó algo ahi me disculpan.

* * *

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 26**

**-**

**Cita I**** o la parte romántica,  
**

-

-

-El día de Iruka.-

-

Iruka despertó una hora antes de lo habitual y sabiendo que de nada serviría intentar dormir de nuevo sonriendo se levantó y se alistó un desayuno bastante más elaborado que el que le era habitual en un día entre semana para tratar de perder algo de tiempo y que ese día no se le hiciera insoportablemente largo, luego decidió buscar entre su ropa civil algo que usar esa noche cuando fuera por Kakashi para su primera cita formal.

Mientras buscaba en su un tanto desprovisto armario se encontró con una pieza de ropa que hacía mucho tiempo tenía pero había usado una sola vez, una idea de Anko un día que lo convenció de asistir a una fiesta en su casa para que conociera a unos amigos de ella y que lo acompañó para que se comprara algo apropiado, porque según la kunoichi no le había visto usar nunca algo como para esa ocasión.

Todavía no estaba muy seguro de como lo había convencido para comprar y luego usar semejante prenda.

Tampoco estaba muy seguro de que todavía le entrara, le había costado introducirse en eso inclusive el día en que lo había estrenado, pero después de todo la idea esa noche era ponerse en tono a la ocasión y a lo que quería que sucediera luego y de todos modos a pesar de que le avergonzaba un poco que el jounin lo viera con ese atuendo inclusive él creía que no se le veía del todo mal.

Después de decidirse y aún con un ligero sonrojo se dirigió a su trabajo deseando que su día laboral transcurriera rápidamente.

En su clase en la academia las cosas transcurrieron relativamente bien, poco después de haber iniciado las lecciones los niños se dieron cuenta de que su sensei estaba algo distraído, nunca una buena cosa para el sensei de niños y mucho menos si estos deseaban ser ninja, por lo que Iruka luego de un par de intentos de escape de algunos niños, algunos shuriken de papel lanzados contra algunas niñas y la respuesta a puño cerrado de las susodichas niñas, decidió para no echar a perder su buen humor ni su paciencia hacer un examen sorpresa para calmar los ánimos.

Eso funcionó, no por nada tenía años de experiencia en docencia.

Luego, dado que efectivamente estaba de muy buen humor, los dejó hacer el resto del día práctica de tiro al aire libre, cosa que siempre dejaba a los pequeños agotados y satisfechos.

Si, Iruka quería compartir su alegría ese día.

Los demás maestros también se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo, aunque el día anterior no le habían prestado demasiada atención dado que la nueva pareja de Iruka podía estar en una misión y por eso podría no haber llegado como tenía como costumbre últimamente, ya era el segundo día que no llegaba y lo habían visto por el pueblo por lo que sabían que no era así.

Sin embargo la actitud del maestro, demasiado jovial, no hacía pensar que estuviera ocurriendo ningún problema entre ellos.

Muchos lamentaban tener que aceptar eso.

Todos pudieron notar que el chunin pasó todo el día con una sonrisa en los labios y de vez en cuanto un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas sin ningún factor desencadenante en particular.

La curiosidad de todos los enterados estaba en su pico más alto, tanto así que inclusive no pudieron evitar seguir observando al chunin aún después de que sus turnos habían terminado.

Por mucho la relación de Iruka con el famoso Sharingan Kakashi había sido el entretenimiento más duradero en toda la historia reciente de la aldea que no tuviera que ver con un ataque de algún enemigo.

Inclusive todos los que habían perdido dinero en la apuesta habían llegado a reconocer que había valido la pena.

Todo el mundo sabe que todo lo bueno tiene un precio.

Volviendo al día del maestro, Iruka escuchó con paciencia y amabilidad todo lo que los padres de sus alumnos llegaron a decirle cuando los niños se habían marchado y prometió hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlos en sus problemas, así fueran los culinarios e inclusive tan solo por compasión se comprometió a hacer de niñera una noche para que una atribulada madre pudiera tener un rato de esparcimiento con su nuevo novio.

Aprovechó un poco del poco tiempo libre que le quedó para ir a hacer una reservación al restaurante nuevo que era el sitio de moda del momento, alegrándose al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que el lugar tenía la mayor parte de las mesas reservadas también tenían algunos lugares guardados para situaciones de emergencia, claro que tuvo que rogar y casi llorar para tratar de convencer a la joven que estaba atendiendo de que su situación lo ameritaba.

Curiosamente la chica solo accedió cuando una compañera suya se la llevó aparte y pareció enseñarle una libreta en donde parecía tener escondida una fotografía mientras le hacía algunos comentarios que hicieron que la primera muchacha se sonrojara un poco y regresando a donde estaba Iruka aceptara reservarle una mesa.

El chunin se preguntaba cuando vio a la muchacha llenar el formulario de donde lo conocería como para poder poner su nombre sin habérselo preguntado.

Bueno, pensó, en esta aldea todo el mundo se conoce.

No se dio cuenta cuando la segunda chica salió del restaurante para hacer un informe a la presidenta de su club.

Luego Iruka se dirigió a su turno en el salón de misiones, ese día no había visto a Kakashi pero estaba seguro que todo estaba bien así, en todo caso ese día empezaba una nueva etapa entre ellos y le parecía bien que se estuvieran tomando el tiempo para prepararse para ella.

Llevaba un tiempo en su puesto cuando Genma se acercó a entregar un reporte de misión, cosa curiosa porque apenas el día anterior había hecho lo mismo y siendo un jounin sus misiones no solían ser tan cortas.

El jounin le dio a Iruka su reporte mirándose algo aprehensivo, el chunin revisó el papel encontrándole algunas faltas, nada grave, pensó y decidiendo que unas pocas faltas ortográficas que no cambiaban del todo el sentido de la oración, el haber usado un lapicero de color morado para llenar un documento oficial y algunos manchones de alguna sustancia indeterminada que no obstaculizaban del todo la lectura no era suficiente como para hacer al pobre hombre que seguramente estaba muy cansado luego de haber estado corriendo detrás de un gato llenar de nuevo el papel, tomó su sello e imprimiéndolo en la hoja entregada, con una sonrisa le dio las gracia a Genma por su ardua labor.

El jounin movió su senbon de un lado para otro de su boca viéndose aliviado y haciendo una pequeña reverencia sonrió a su vez alejándose de la sala en la que estaba Iruka para adentrarse aún más en la Torre.

Después de todo su misión secreta todavía no había terminado del todo.

Un rato después llegó la Hokage para una de sus visitas de reconocimiento ocasionales en el salón, nada raro, y se quedó un rato en uno de los escritorios, observando discretamente el trabajo de todos sus ninja y regocijándose internamente por el rostro sonrosado y sonriente de uno de ellos en particular.

Si, definitivamente las cosas estaban cayendo en su sitio, si tan solo pudiera tener algo más de información…

Su deseo se materializó en la forma de un ya no tan anaranjado Naruto, posiblemente al igual que ella toda la población de la aldea agradecía el cambio en la ropa del muchacho, pero de vuelta a lo que deseaba saber, a pesar de los ruegos del menor no hubo manera de que su antiguo sensei quisiera salir a comer con él ramen esa noche y al contrario convenció al chico para que lo acompañara el día siguiente.

Eso solo podía indicar que esa iba a ser una noche muy especial, ella sabía el cariño que tenía Umino por el adolescente así que negarle una cena cuando el muchacho no se iba a quedar mucho en la aldea debía de ser por algo importante.

Eso lo tenía que ver en vivo y a todo color.

Siempre se había imaginado que para algo bueno tenía que servir esa bola de cristal heredara por el tercero, sabía que esa noche no estaría sola para esa función así que decidió ir a buscar un poco más de bocadillos y sake para agradecer la ayuda del otro sannin y disfrutar mas de esa noche.

A Iruka el día se le hizo eterno y por primera vez desde que trabajara en el salón de misiones cerró su estación algunos minutos antes de lo que correspondía y cuando el reloj dio por fin las 20 horas salió corriendo de allí sin dar explicaciones ni preocuparse por las miradas sorprendidas que lo siguieron hasta la puerta.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

-

-

-El día de Kakashi.-

-

Kakashi despertó de muy buen humor, sus ninken habían estado haciéndole compañía igual que el día anterior pero luego de desayunar carne de verdad en vez de alimento para perros, comprada en una apresurada salida de su jefe al darse cuenta que su despensa estaba vacía, los canes se dieron cuenta que la crisis que hubiera tenido con Iruka sensei parecía haberse resuelto adecuadamente.

Los animales estaban convencidos que en gran parte eso se debía a su intervención para hacerle ver al maestro que no debía maltratar a alguien de la manada, especialmente si iba a integrarse a ella.

Luego de comer, los canes decidieron dejar a Kakashi para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer porque era demasiado evidente, por la actitud alegre y despreocupada, y a pesar de eso algo ansiosa, de que su reconciliación con el chunin todavía estaba inconclusa.

Los humanos eran tan complicados.

Kakashi decidió utilizar su mañana para entrenar un poco y así desprenderse de algo de su ansiedad, por primera vez en algún tiempo buscó activamente a Gai para aceptar algún reto y así ocupar buena parte de su tiempo, eso lo entretuvo más de lo que esperaba porque Asuma se unió al entrenamiento haciendo que sudorosos y hambrientos se detuvieran cuando ya era cerca de las dos de la tarde para comer algo.

Iban los tres de camino al Ichiraku cuando fueron interceptados por una sonriente Anko.

Kakashi a pesar de que luego de las últimas semanas había empezado a mejorar su opinión de la kunoichi esta todavía no era su persona favorita, al contrario de para Gai, que sacó su mejor sonrisa y se enderezó ampliando sus hombros para luego de saludarla y el mismo tiempo recibir una mirada horrorizada del copy-nin invitarla a almorzar con ellos.

La mujer contrario a todo pronóstico sonrió a su vez a Gai mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Kakashi opinó que eso era de las cosas mas raras que hubiera presenciado nunca, ¡y él había presenciado cosas raras!

En todo caso durante la comida la kunoichi olvidó por un momento a la bestia verde de Konoha y dirigió su atención al copy-nin;

-Entonces Kakashi-kun, ¿hoy es el gran día?

El jounin la miró no pudiendo ocultar su asombro;

-¿De qué estás hablando?

La mujer rió;

-Ah, ya sabes que tengo mis contactos y que las noticias viajan rápido y no, no fue Iruka-kun el que me lo dijo, pero para serte sincera aún no confío en tu sentido común así que por el bien de mi amigo y como recuerdo que a mi fiesta llegaste en uniforme te tengo que preguntar, ¿Qué te vas a poner hoy?

Kakashi estuvo a punto de decirle que no era de su incumbencia pero pensándolo mejor decidió aceptar la ayuda que pudieran darle;

-¿El uniforme de gala?

Las otras tres personas presentes no estuvieron de acuerdo:

-¡Qué!

-¡Cómo!

-¿Eres imbécil?

Asuma miró con reproche a la kunoichi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del copy-nin que no se veía muy alegre en ese momento;

-No te preocupes, sé que no sueles hacer esto muy a menudo pero el estar con Kurenai me ha enseñado algunas cosas y te podemos ayudar, déjame esto a mí Gai, Anko-chan, tú si puedes ayudar.

Y así después de comer los cuatro se fueron de compras….

-

-

Anko era la que estaba más entusiasmada con el asunto de buscar vestuario y de hecho fue ella la que eligió en cual tienda entrar y la que hizo la mayor parte, por no decir todas las decisiones de cuales prendas llevar.

Se enamoró de unos dockers negros, estaba segura que el jounin iba a necesitar el espacio extra en sus pantalones cuando viera lo que estaba casi segura que iba a usar Iruka y una camisa de seda azul, algo holgada también, pero al ser de ese material por partes se adhería al cuerpo de Kakashi ocasionando una imagen muy sensual.

Si no estuviera ella ya interesada en otra persona inclusive hubiera pensado que el copy-nin era un espécimen digno de tomarse en cuenta.

Pero solo para una noche, claro.

Después de eso ya no quedaba mucho tiempo y el jounin regresó a su casa para alistarse y esperar a que llegara por fin el momento que tanto había estado esperando.

Jamás el tiempo se le había hecho tan largo.

-

-

-Ahora sí, la primera parte de la cita.-

-

Kakashi estuvo listo treinta minutos antes de la hora convenida, tiempo que le alcanzó para lavarse dos veces los dientes, tomarse un té, lavarse de nuevo los dientes, releer algunos capítulos de tres volúmenes de "Icha-icha", despachar cuatro veces a los ninken, pasarse un peine por el cabello, otra vez, limpiarse las uñas, o lo que quedaba de ellas, y al final acostarse en el sillón de Iruka para tratar de meditar los veinte minutos que después de todo eso aún le quedaban por esperar.

Más valía que Iruka fuera puntual.

El chunin al contrario había tenido que correr como loco después de su turno en la torre para poder bañarse, cambiarse, embutirse en su ropa y salir corriendo de nuevo para poder llegar a tiempo y no hacer al copy-nin esperar.

Iruka siempre había sido puntual y esa no era la noche en que quería cambiar esa costumbre.

Esta vez sin embargo se acercó con cuidado y mirando a todos lados por aquello de que los perros quisieran hacerle un recibimiento como el de la noche anterior.

Pero eso fue innecesario pues pudo llegar a la puerta y llamar a ella sin ningún inconveniente, pero sintiendo la mirada de los animales que le observaban escondidos en algún lugar del jardín.

Suponía que eso significaba una mejoría en la aceptación por parte de los ninken.

Kakashi sintió más que oyó la presencia que se acercó a su casa y al abrir la puerta se quedó sin aliento al ver al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Iruka había soltado su cabello que enmarcaba el tinte sonrojado de sus mejillas, que era lo único que hacía recordar la recatada actitud habitual del correcto maestro.

El resto solo hablaba de sexo.

Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro en una mano y parecía algo agitado, posiblemente por su prisa para llegar a tiempo, y eso hacía que la ajustada camiseta blanca de algodón de cuello redondo que vestía se moviera con su pecho, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los ajustados pantalones de cuero negro que parecían cubrirlo como si fuera una segunda piel y que no dejaban casi nada de su anatomía a la imaginación.

Habitualmente sus holgados uniformes de trabajo, una talla mas grande que lo necesario, no permitían notar del todo el perfecto cuerpo que poseía.

Kakashi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para después de tragar en seco recordarse que esa no era una aventura de una noche por lo que no podía tirar al chunin al suelo para poseerlo allí mismo y que era necesario llevar primero un ligero ritual de cortejo, en ese caso comer de la manera más rápida posible antes de arrancarle la ropa de la manera más rápida posible también a la criatura imposiblemente hermosa que tenía enfrente.

Se alegraba de la elección de ropa que Anko había hecho pues de ser un poco más ajustada no hubiera podido resistir la tentación.

Y eso que no estaba enterado que la criatura en cuestión estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo y luchaba de la misma manera para controlar su deseo por un rato mas.

Y a él los pantalones no le ayudaban en nada.

Luego de que ambos terminaron de admirarse mutuamente y de halagarse por su apariencia los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde comerían comentando alegremente acerca de su día, retomando de nuevo en parte la agradable relación que habían tenido en las semanas anteriores.

Tal parecía que el haberse liberado de la ansiedad y la culpa que había opacado esa última semana de nuevo hacía que pudieran retomar sin ningún problema la mejor relación que hubiesen tenido con alguna otra persona en su vida.

Al llegar al restaurante la joven que Iruka había visto temprano ese día los condujo a una apartada mesa, cerca del jardín interior, iluminada tan solo por la opaca luz de una vela y de la luna que se colaba a través de la puerta de vidrio.

Las alabanzas que habían oído de ese lugar no eran en vano, era acogedor y romántico y la comida era excelente y la bebida delicadamente embriagante y la conversación interesante y los dulces besos robados de vez en cuanto junto con las caricias castas bajo la mesa dejaron un recuerdo impreso en la vida de los dos hombres que no se borraría nunca.

Y luego de eso se dirigieron a la casa del copy-nin sin prisa pero con los corazones saltando en sus pechos, emocionados y dichosos, disfrutando tan solo con el caminar de la mano del otro hombre en la suya, estando seguros, olvidando por ese momento la realidad del mundo en el que vivían, que esa tan solo sería la primera de muchas noches de felicidad que compartirían por el resto de sus vidas.

-

-

* * *

**Y esta es la primera parte o la parte romántica, la otra es más que todo lemon pero me hacía falta hacer esta introducción. **

**Me encantaría saber que opinan de esta primera parte y si les interesa saber de la segunda.**

**Besitos, XimeB.  
**

* * *


	2. La cita II

**

* * *

**

-

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Este capítulo contiene lemon, o sea no es apropiada para menores de 18 años por tener escena de sexo, ya en la historia dice que es de categoría M pero es mejor que se los recuerde.**

**Además es yaoi, o sea que es amor físico entre dos hombres, si no están de acuerdo con eso mejor no la lean.**

**En todo caso puse una parte en la que no hay mayor problema y otra en la que si no deben leerla por lo menos se enteren como termina la historia y les aviso donde empieza y donde termina.  
**

**Como siempre Naruto no me pertenece ni gano dinero con esta historia.**

**Quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**-  
**

**-

* * *

**

-

-

**Emociones en el verano de Konoha.**

**-**

**Capítulo 27**

**-**

**Cita II**

**-**

**-  
**

Kakashi tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y pasando frente a Iruka abrió la puerta con ellas apartándose luego un poco para que el maestro entrara.

Miró donde el chunin caminaba muy serio dentro de la casa y empezaba a mirar discretamente hacia todos lados.

Como evaluando el terreno.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer en los gestos de Iruka lo que cualquier shinobi haría por reflejo al llegar a un lugar que le era extraño y se alegró por ello.

Era evidente que el maestro sabía cuidarse solo.

Decidió darle algo más de tiempo para que escogiera rutas de escape y objetos para usar como armas y después de eso se pudiera relajar mientras que él se dirigía a la cocina;

-¿Té o algo mas fuerte?, tengo un muy buen sake para una ocasión especial.

Mientras tanto, él que sí conocía el terreno, se recostó contra una pared esperando la respuesta y se dedicó a admirar como los pantalones de Iruka parecían tener vida propia y abrazaban la piel que permanecía oculta en ellos con cada movimiento de esas piernas.

Iruka miró al copy-nin y como si recordara algo se sonrojó;

-¿sake?, ¡que demonios!

El chunin se movió con una rapidez que hubiera hecho palidecer a Lee y a pesar de sus habilidades el jounin se sorprendió al encontrarse siendo empujado contra la pared de su salón por un muy entusiasta Iruka que besándolo fieramente empezó a abrir diestramente los botones de su camisa.

Bueno, no había esperado que sucediera eso.

Aunque no le sorprendió demasiado y definitivamente no le molestó, ya antes había tenido muestras del carácter impetuoso del chunin y pensándolo bien era de esperar que con la misma vehemencia con la que manejaba su vida y se entregaba a cualquier cosa que hiciera, de igual manera se mostrara apasionado en el momento de estar íntimamente con alguien.

Contrario al copy-nin que era una persona muy racional, especialmente cuando se encontraba en una situación nueva y sentía la necesidad de estar en control;

-¿Muy ávido, sensei?

Iruka parecía haber tenido ya suficiente de juegos como para enlentecer las cosas en ese momento por lo que sin detenerse en su exploración del cuerpo del otro hombre tan solo lo miró durante un momento con la mirada empañada por el deseo para decirle con una voz una octava más baja y algo jadeante;

-no me llames así ahora.

Bien, eso era todo lo que el jounin necesitaba para saber que ya no era necesario más preámbulo y el tiempo de la acción había llegado.

Le costó algo de trabajo separarse lo suficiente de Iruka como para dirigirlo hacia la habitación, aunque el maestro parecía dispuesto a tener lo que fuera en donde fuera Kakashi no quiso arriesgarse a que alguna superficie más dura de lo necesario lastimara al chunin.

Si, Kakashi había contraído la forma más severa de enamoramiento…

Sin embargo no es como si a él tampoco le faltaran ganas y para cuando llegaron a la cama ambos hombres habían dejado todo menos los pantalones de Iruka de camino.

Y eso tan solo porque los pantalones de Iruka, aunque habían cumplido muy bien la función de provocar el deseo del copy-nin, a la hora de desprenderse del maestro no estaban siendo muy cooperadores que digamos.

Saben, el cuero si está muy ajustado tiende a adherirse.

Al final presentó mas resistencia que la que se hubiese esperado nunca de un artículo de vestir, posiblemente ayudada porque los dos enemigos que trataban de retirarla en su desesperación por quitarla del camino no lograban ponerse de acuerdo hacia que lado tirar.

Para el pobre pantalón esa era una guerra perdida desde el inicio, pero aún así la prenda tuvo una muerte gloriosa que hubiera sido digna de ganar una medalla al mérito por su resistencia en una situación desesperada, a pesar de que sus despojos quedaron en el campo de batalla, luego de ser rasgados por los colmillos del jounin dado que fue lo que se les ocurrió como último recurso y que hizo que el copy-nin tuviera que concertar una cita con el ninja dentista en los días siguientes, y así el pantalón acabó siendo tirado y abandonado, aunque fuera recordado memorablemente aún años después de su notable último uso.

-

-

-----------------HASTA AQUÍ PARTE APROPIADA PARA MENORES---------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Luego de eso, en la amplia cama que por primera vez también veía acción más allá de un solo de mano y convenientemente desnudos, los dos hombres empezaron a explorar el cuerpo que en las semanas anteriores habían tocado por encima de la ropa al punto de que casi lo habían memorizado para terminar de enterarse que la capa extra que los había separado no había sido tan insignificante y realmente había disminuido la experiencia grandemente.

Kakashi besó y lamió cada centímetro de la dorada piel expuesta a la que tenia acceso por primera vez una vez que dejó la boca de Iruka y empezó a dirigirse hacia el sur, entreteniéndose un poco en el acelerado pulso del cuello y dejando allí una marca.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo hubiera deseado antes nunca se había atrevido a hacer eso por no sentirse con derecho, pero por fin sintió que podía ceder a la tentación de dejar un indicio para todo el que quisiera verlo de que el maestro ya estaba con alguien.

Iruka a su vez, pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello y la espalda del jounin mientras se estremecía y lo alentaba a seguir con su trayectoria con suaves gemidos y de vez en cuando gimoteos que recordaban al sonido que hacen los cachorritos.

Eso cuando no ronroneaba.

El joven era muy vocal y con cada nuevo sonido el copy-nin sentía donde su deseo llegaba a un nuevo límite, sus anteriores experiencias con hombres siempre habían sido al amparo de la noche en alguna misión en donde la discreción, el anonimato y el silencio debía imperar.

Y todos conocían las reglas y las seguían sin mirar luego hacia atrás.

Por eso el alegre desenfreno del chunin era algo nuevo y muy bien recibido y eso que todavía no llegaba a los gritos.

Y el jounin estaba seguro por lo que había visto de que podía hacer a Iruka gritar, y esta vez no por enojo.

Deseaba oírlo.

Cuando llegó a lamer uno de los pezones del chunin mientras daba suaves pellizcos al otro Iruka ya se encontraba acostado en la espaciosa cama, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ruborizado y con el cabello revuelto y luego de un momento cuando Kakashi pasó los dientes por la sensitiva piel el chunin arqueó la espalda dejando salir por primera vez un fuerte gemido inarticulado.

Kakashi se sentía orgulloso.

Claro que no pudo regocijarse mucho en eso porque lo siguiente que supo fue que aparentemente Iruka se había cansado de la lenta tortura y quería apresurar un poco las cosas, de tal manera que de repente se encontró con que el chunin ya no estaba debajo suyo sino encima .

El chunin acercó su cara al miembro palpitante del otro hombre y empezó a lamerlo como si fuera el último helado del desierto.

Kakashi se apoyó en sus codos y abrió su ojo derecho para no perderse de nada y vio donde el chunin abría lujuriosamente sus ojos y ladeaba un poco la cabeza obviamente disfrutando al saberse observado, mientras se penetraba en la boca cada vez un poco más con el miembro del jounin entre sus rosados y talentosos labios y mientras se masturbaba restregando su propia erección contra la pierna del copy-nin.

Iruka levantó un brazo perezosamente y lo llevó a la boca de Kakashi introduciendo algunos dedos en ella y moviéndolos dentro de esa caverna para humedecerlos.

En ese momento el copy-nin hubiera detenido la función con cualquier otra persona para reorientar las cosas, de echo aún con Iruka no acababa de gustarle la idea de estar en el extremo receptor, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que por esa vez y si era lo que Iruka deseaba estaba dispuesto a aceptar hacer la prueba.

Se terminaba de enterar que serían muy pocas las cosas, si es que alguna, que no sería capaz de hacer por la hermosa criatura que se movía sensualmente sobre sus piernas con tal de que estuviera allí.

Iruka retiró sus húmedos dedos de la boca del copy-nin y este cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación de la boca del chunin envolviendo su pene y no pensar en la incomodidad que posiblemente sentiría.

Pero los segundos empezaron a pasar y la deliciosa boca se separó de su miembro para empezar a gemir quedamente.

La respiración entrecortada de Kakashi se aceleró aún más cuando abrió sus ojos.

Iruka se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y las cejas encontradas en clara concentración, colocado de rodillas con sus piernas abiertas a los lados de las piernas del copy nin y apoyado en uno de sus brazos mientras el otro se dirigía hacia atrás de su propio cuerpo mientras se preparaba el mismo, penetrándose cadenciosamente con los dedos que había mojado en la saliva del jounin.

Kakashi creyó que jamás había presenciado, imaginado o leído algo tan sensual.

El jounin acercó su mano a la boca del chunin obteniendo que este entreabriera los ojos y empezara a humedecerle los dedos mientras los mamaba.

Luego de eso el joven se acostó lentamente boca arriba abriendo desvergonzadamente las piernas y urgiendo con la mirada y con dulces susurros al otro hombre para que se colocara sobre él.

El copy-nin se preguntaba si llegaría el día en que Iruka dejara de sorprenderlo, en ese momento no se veía por ninguna parte el escrupuloso maestro que había creído conocer poco tiempo atrás y aunque había escuchado historias que describían un ser como el que tenía enfrente, había acabado rechazándolas por pensar que debía tratarse de una leyenda por improbable, por lo que no había estado preparado para, así de repente, encontrarse de frente con el mítico uke dominante.

En total control.

Kakashi se sentía como el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

Empezaba a pensar que la vida por fin lo había querido compensar de un solo por todas las perdidas que le había ocasionado.

¡Muchas gracias!

En todo caso ese no era el momento de pensar en deudas kármicas por lo que ni lerdo ni perezoso hizo lo que el otro hombre le pedía.

Besando a Iruka el copy-nin sentía donde el maestro acariciaba su espalda y hacía toda clase de ruiditos encantadores al tiempo que movía su pelvis contra la suya ocasionando fricción entre los dos miembros goteantes.

Kakashi había tenido tiempo de prepararse para lo que deseaba que sucediera por lo que pasando su brazo sobre Iruka alcanzó el tubo de lubricante que había dejado en un lugar de donde lo pudiera tomar fácilmente y derramando sobre su mano un poco procedió a extenderlo cubriendo su órgano al tiempo que por la cercanía también acariciaba el del chunin.

El jounin se apartó un poco admirando al joven que no dejaba de quejarse de deseo y que con voz entrecortada empezó a suplicarle;

-Kakashi, kakashi, por favor, ya no aguanto…

El copy nin tomó una de las piernas del maestro y besándola la colocó sobre su hombro para después recostarse de nuevo en el hombre debajo de él y colocando su miembro en la entrada que tanto deseaba empezó a penetrarlo al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba su hombro para distraerlo de la sensación.

Oyó donde Iruka trataba de relajarse enlenteciendo su respiración por lo que se quedó quieto un momento para darle tiempo al joven para que se acostumbrara a la dilatación de su ano mientras le trataba de consolar con besos y palabras;

-shh, tranquilo, ya va a pasar, pronto te vas a sentir mejor.

Kakashi por su parte también necesitaba tranquilizarse, sentía donde el cálido cuerpo de Iruka apretaba su miembro y era la sensación más deliciosa que pudiera imaginar al punto que lo mandaba casi al límite sin necesidad de nada más.

Sin embargo empezó a sentir donde Iruka movía su pelvis urgiéndolo a seguir por lo que lentamente empezó a entrar y salir buscando el punto donde lograra que el joven disfrutara al máximo;

-¡AHHHH!

Si, ahí.

El maestro parecía haber perdido de repente todas las inhibiciones que le quedaran al punto que levantó su otra pierna y también la colocó sobre el hombro del otro hombre mientras se agitaba y gritaba el nombre de su nuevo amante urgiéndolo a seguir.

Más rápido.

Más fuerte.

Más profundo.

Y cuando Kakashi al borde de terminar tomó entre una de sus manos el miembro de Iruka para bombeándolo llevarlo también al límite no llevó más que un momento para que ambos encontraran la culminación y se desplomaran uno sobre el otro, sudorosos y extasiados.

-

-

-----------------------------AQUÍ TERMINA PARTE NO APROPIADA PARA MENORES-----------------------------------------

-

-

En el viejo sillón que antiguamente había estado en el apartamento de Iruka los ninken se las habían ingeniado para acomodarse los ocho.

Ya hacía tiempo que el mueble había sido aceptado como parte de la familia.

Bull de vez en cuando dirigía miradas preocupadas hacia la habitación de su jefe;

-¿Creen que estén bien?, no sabía que los humanos aullaban así.

Recibió una mirada maternal de Akino;

-Si, están bien, posiblemente ahora se habrán dormido y creo que nos podemos despreocupar de que Iruka-sensei no quiera unirse a la manada para hacerle compañía humana al cachorro.

Bull seguía teniendo dudas;

-¿Uh? A como gritaba culpándolo me imaginé que íbamos a tener a medio regimiento AMBU buscándolo por atacar a otro shinobi de la aldea.

Akino tenía un carácter muy paciente;

-no lo estaba culpando, le estaba agradeciendo.

Los demás perros habían tenido en algún momento las mismas dudas que Bull;

-¿Oh?

Akino esperó unos segundos;

-¡Ohhh!

Bull por fin sonrió orgulloso;

-¡Ah Kakashi, perro mañoso!

-

-

* * *

**Notas finales de la historia:**

Bien y ese es el final de esta historia, quiero hacer algunos comentarios acerca de la manera en que veo a los personajes, creo que cuando dos personas están enamoradas no lo están con la misma intensidad necesariamente y entre los dos sensei al que por su aislamiento afectivo le está pegando más fuerte es a Kakashi.

Lo cual no quiere decir que Iruka no esté enamorado también.

Durante algunos días estuve preocupada porque durante toda la historia anterior los dos habían estado luchando por dominio y como esta historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo no quería poner a un Iruka débil por más que me guste como uke, porque no creo que el dejarlo en el extremo receptor lo hiciera menos hombre o con menos importancia o subyugado en la pareja.

Nunca me ha gustado el Iruka llorón que ponen en algunas historias, después de todo lo hizo en el primer capítulo del anime y manga por arrepentimiento por no haber hecho más por Naruto, no por el montón de heridas que tenía ni por el arma que tenía clavada en la espalda que casi lo parte en dos y aún así seguía peleando.

Ädemás la historia anterior, de la que esta es el epílogo, se trata de los problemas de comunicación, a veces sin querer y a veces usado para manipular y las opiniones erradas de la mayoría de las personas, que creían que Kakashi era mas perverso que la realidad y que Iruka era mas inocente que la realidad, incluyendo a los perros que al final también equivocan su apreciación. Esto con exepción de Jiraiya y Tsunade que son los personajes que tienen más claras las cosas.

Lamento no haber puesto que fue lo que hicieron con la bola del tercero, pero no me pareció apropiado ponerlo en esta historia, quepa decir que luego de que se aseguraron que las cosas caminaban bien se dedicaron a sus asuntos.

muchas gracias a toda la gente que me ha dejado saber que leyeron este mini fic, cocorumbí, ale-are, Hatake-Nabiki, Sarga, Starligtnorain.

Trataré de contestarle a tods personalmente si me dejan un link para hacerlo.

Besitos, XimeB.

-

-

* * *


End file.
